No One Believes Me
by Insanity-Plus
Summary: I know that something is wrong here. I can feel it...but no one believes me. I know that something is strange here. I can sense it, but no one believes me. Slight IchiRuki. Vampire SongFic. Dark.


**Before you say or do anything, I'm going to warn you about this one-shot of mine. I made it on a total whim, and am kind of afraid you guys might not like it. I'm not saying it's BAD, per se, I'm just afraid it isn't my best work. So when you read this, please have an open mind! **

**The song used in this Fic is _No One Believes Me_ by Kid Cudi from the _Fright Night_ soundtrack. It's an awesome song by an incredible artist and I really recommend you guys go listen to it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters used within this Fic. Nor do I own the rights to the music used in this Fic. They all belong to their respected owners and I claim absolutely nothing. Please support the official release!**

* * *

_**Have you ever felt  
something evil  
lurking around?**_

It's _her_ again.

Ichigo sat perched on his bed as he stared out his window, watching as a woman discreetly exited her house and locked the door behind her. He frowned as she took a few steps out away from her front step, stopping to inhale deeply the night air around her. She was a rather short woman, petite with midnight colored hair that was cut just above the nape of her neck with a stray bang settled between her eyes stubbornly and violet eyes. She was dressed in a black halter dress that reached down just above her knees, revealing her long and pale colored skinned legs. All of her was pale, almost as pale as the moon above in the sky. It was almost freakish, but also hauntingly beautiful...as was she.

_She's going to the club again,_ Ichigo thought as the woman made her way towards her car, a Mercedes Benz that was just as black as her dress. She clicked the unlock button on her key-chain and the car beeped, lighting up the neighborhood for a split second before darkness engulfed it once more.

_**The moon is full,  
the streets are empty,  
shadows cover me down**_

Ichigo hid in the shadows of his dark room, watching from his window as she got into her car and drove away down the empty street. He frowned in thought, staring up at the full moon as he did so.

Every night was the same ever since that woman moved in next door three months ago. That woman would come out of her house dressed scandalously and head out to some party or club, but only at night. It shouldn't really be that mysterious, she looked to be around her mid-twenties and that's just what twenty-year-olds do, but what striked the young orange haired seventeen-year-old as odd was that she _never_ came out in daylight and whenever she got home she had some drunk fool draping all over her and once they were inside the man would never come back out.

At first Ichigo had just thought he just didn't see the man leave, but after a few sleepless nights of just staring out the window he noticed the men really never left her house once they were inside. She did it every night: went out somewhere where she would meet some drunk idiot and bring him to her house and he'd never be seen again.

_What does she do with them?_ He wondered.

He tried to tell his father about it, but Kurosaki Isshin just waved his son's suspicions off. How could such a sweet looking woman be anything other than a Saint? Even if she didn't come out during the day time?

_She's not a Saint,_ Ichigo thought with a scowl. _She's...something else._ _Why won't anyone believe me?_

_**You can't call it,  
you can't shake the feeling...**_

His nightly watch of that woman began when he saw a newspaper article about one of the men he had seen go into her home. The man was missing, not having been seen since the night before. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw that article. There was something wrong about his neighbor.

He tried showing his father, who again just brushed it off as Ichigo's imagination. He tried to tell his sisters, who just frowned at him in concern and dismissed him. His friends also didn't believe him when he tried to tell them what was going on. Everyone thought he was insane.

He watched her, waiting for her to slip up. He would catch her in her dastardly act and prove to everyone he wasn't crazy. They would see that he was right all along and that they should have believed him.

As he watched her, something began to brew within him.

Over the few weeks he had watched her he has found an odd interest in her. Not the interest of catching her and becoming the new hero of _Karakura_, but a more..._affectionate _interest. He was attracted to her by some force that he couldn't perceive. Was it sick of him to be attracted to a possible killer?

He shook his head, staring over at her house as he contemplated the night's events. She would do the same as the night before, and the night before, and the night before. She'd return home with some idiot guy and seal him away within her home forever. And, every so while he'd notice as she dragged the poor soul into her lair...her eyes wandering up towards his window. His breath would hitch and he'd hide, praying she didn't see him. But he had a distinct feeling she did see him, and basked in the glory of an audience.

Just like on those nights when she looked up at him, his breath hitched as he saw her car come back around onto the street, her lights momentarily lighting up his window to make him feel like a deer caught in the headlights.

What was she doing? It hadn't been long enough for her to capture another victim.

She pulled into her driveway, killing the engine of her car and stepping out of it, her high heeled shoes clacking against the pavement. She slammed the door shut, all the while being watched by Ichigo, and turned around.

Ichigo gasped as she stared directly up at his window, a smile formulating on her lips as he watched, with horror, her eyes turn black.

Not black as in covered in shadows, but as in _black. _The whites of her eyes were swallowed by the blackness, now nothing more than dark pools that threatened to suck him in.

_What is she?_

_**Quiet, do not make a sound,  
but the wind seems to speak...**_

The woman suddenly fades from existence, her body shimmering for a second before he lost sight of her. He gasped a second time, watching as something dark flashed before his eyes and his window swung open on its own with a crash.

_**Something's here in the room with me**_

Ichigo gaped at the open window, feeling a chill run deep into his bones as the wind poured into his room. He had jumped back onto his bed when it opened, and now he just lay there staring at the now opened window in shock.

"Hello there,"

Ichigo's neck nearly snapped at how fast he whipped it around at the sound of the sultry voice. There, standing in front of his closet, was the woman from next door.

"H-H-How did you get in my room?" Ichigo wailed, backing up against his wall in horror. She had just been on the street, how did she get up into his room so fast? Had it been her who opened his window?

Her lips curled into a smile. "No worries about that," She said softly, taking a step forward. "You've been watching me...Kurosaki Ichigo."

His eyes widened. "How do you-"

"A trivial matter for someone such as I," She cut him off, her smile turning more sinister. "I've been watching you too...Ichigo."

_**I know that something is wrong here  
I can feel it...but no one believes me**_

"Y-You have?" He stuttered.

"Oh, yes I have." She said. "You've noticed my...habits haven't you?"

Ichigo was speechless. How did she know? She had spotted him a few times in the window, yes, but how did she know he had been _watching_ her? How did she know his name? _What was she?_

"You have," She said in response to his stunned silence. "I can see it on your face."

Ichigo gulped. "What...what are you going to do to me?

Her smile broadened, her teeth now glinting in the moonlight.

_**I know that something is strange here  
I can sense it but no one believes me**_

He watched in horror as her canines elongated slowly, sharpening into little pin-pricks. His eyes widened as he felt his heart racing in fear. She giggled as he pressed himself more against the wall.

"You want to know what I did to all those men, right?" She asked, running a pink tongue over her fangs. "I know you do...I can read your mind."

Ichigo's breath hitched for a second time. "You can...read my mind?" He whispered.

She nodded. "Yes...I can see into your very soul, Kurosaki Ichigo. And I like what I see."

_**I feel like something is wrong here  
I can sense it...but no one believes me  
**_

Ichigo stared at her as she just grinned at him. How could she see into his soul? How could she read his mind? What was with those teeth?

Realization struck as finally he put it all together, his heart now hammering against his ribcage so hard it hurt. Panic flooded his veins as he inched towards his window.

"No,"

In the blink of an eye she had him pinned against the wall with unimaginable speed and strength. He gasped, feeling her fingers curl around his throat with an ironclad grip. He choked, wheezing as she applied pressure.

"You can't leave, not yet..." She whispered in his ear, leaning in so that their cheeks touched. "I have plans for you..."

Ichigo felt her cold skin against his and shivered at the contact. Her voice was like silk, confident and smooth as she spoke. He opened his lips, trying to plead for his life when she suddenly pulled back and faced him.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head as she slowly leaned in and kissed him.

_**I'm not crazy, hell no I'm not loony  
I'm not insane**_

Her lips were as cold as death, soft yet forceful as she claimed his lips. He felt his eyes roll as her tongue darted into his mouth, tasting him.

"Virgin..." She whispered once she pulled back from the kiss, leaving him dazed and confused. "I can taste it..."

Ichigo wasn't crazy. He was seeing this, was feeling this. This woman...he had been right. She was a killer.

A _vampire._

"Good..." She said, smiling at him once again with those fangs of hers. "You know what I am finally, does it feel good to be right?"

He shook his head in answer, unable to speak as both her hand closed up his windpipe and his vocal chords were tied in a knot from the fear he was experiencing.

She giggled. "I can hear your heartbeat," She said, leaning in more. "It's going so fast..." She whispered, staring into his eyes.

"Let's make it stop."

_**Take a second  
I heard it  
I know it  
**_

Her eyes changed to that black he had seen earlier, her violet irises and white sclera being engulfed in the blackness as she barred her fangs.

_**Whispers say my name...**_

"Ichigo..."

_**Calling for me...  
**_

His lifted his eyes to meet those black pools, resignation now settled in his soul. This was it...

_**Where do I go?**_

He had nowhere to go...

_**Where should I run?**_

There was no running away...

She smiled at him, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Welcome to the fold, my dear."

Ichigo closed his eyes as he felt her fangs sink deep into his neck.

* * *

**The ending is ambiguous, so _you_ decide what she has done to him. Did she turn him into a vampire, or did she kill him? Does 'welcome to the fold' mean he was joining the ranks of the vampires, or does that mean he's joining the many dead men she has in her wake? It's up to you to decide!**

**I realize I never say her name all throughout this Fic, but I did that on purpose. We all know it's Rukia, so why complain? **

**Explanation: I was up at two in the morning writing for a new one-shot I have in the works- spoiler: it's a vampire Fic- when I decided to put on some music on my _Pandora_. I love Kid Cudi, he's one of the only rappers I like. I hate rap, I'm a metal head, but Kid Cudi has such soul in his music I can't resist loving it. And when this song came on I remembered it. I own the movie _Fright Night_ on DVD and had seen the music video on the special features. So I looked up the music video and this idea just HIT me. I HAD to do it. I know it's kind of lacking in storyline, but it felt refreshing to just write out something like this. I'm proud of it, despite whether or not it's horrible, and I hope you guys can like it like I do!**

**Again, the song is _No One Believes Me_ by Kid Cudi from the _Fright Night_ soundtrack. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
